Percy's not a soul lover
by The Energizer
Summary: Kitterina Grey is a demigod. Well, at least she and the rest of Camp Half-Blood think she is. The glitch is that she hasn't been claimed - and she's 15. Daily life was boring and sleepy - until Percy Jackson and co. came back from Gaea's war. Then, she fell for him, in secret. How will she get out of this? Who is the extra member who returned? And what is she really? Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1 OR Prologue

Pls note: I don't own any characters or such of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians :)

* * *

I'd always loved the hero of at our camp. I'd always felt something for the son of Poseidon. I almost curled up and died when I found out he was with Annabeth. He could have chosen me. I was there too. But maybe I was just invisible, hidden from view.

Being a daughter of nothing and everything sucked. I was one of the first children in years that hadn't been claimed by their 13th birthday. I was the first kid with an aura of Demigod, but no signs other than the fact I could draw monsters to me like moths to an overgrown lamp-post. I hated it. I was unknown and untouched by the public - mortal or mythical. No one would go near me, like I was cursed! That was until Percy Jackson came back from his war with Gaea.

Everyone was waiting at the Pine on top of Half-blood Hill. I leaned over to Jayne, my friend in Demeter Cabin.

' Who are we waiting for?' I asked.

She was a year older than me and she knew all about the happenings of the many years before. The famous Labyrinth battle and many others. She was like my mini textbook on camp history. She even went against the raging Roman camp about three months ago. Her eyes rolled.

' Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason grace, Frank...Oh I've forgotten his name again and Hazel Levesque. The Heroes who fought Gaea.' She said in a "duh" voice.

'Oh, them!' I replied, still not fully getting it - blank moment!

Ah, I thought suddenly, That was them. The heroes of the camp. Of the Greek and Roman world. The famous. Gee did I wish I had their life.

' Kit, I know what you're thinking.' Jayne mumbled. ' The quests and wars are not all they're cracked up to be. Take it from a girl who's been in one.'

I sighed and looked at her, just as the wind blew, whipping her dark red hair. ' But, it's better than sitting here all day as an outcast doing nothing but fight straw bunches on sticks and clutching your wallet for dear life! It's boring. At least I won't die of boredom out there! I'd die fighting for something.'

I was about to go on when I heard everyone take a collective breath. I frowned and glanced at the bottom of the hill. I saw eight figures coming closer. Eight? I thought only Seven left?

* * *

So, there goes the prologue (I think that's what it is)

Now's your chance to review and help me think of what to do next. :)


	2. Chapter 2 OR Proper Glimpse

Pls note: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. waa.

* * *

I trailed after the sprinting crowd of demigods, like a lost sheep. What was I supposed to do? Run and smile wildly like I knew them? That would be very impersonal and in a strange way, rude. As I passed the tree everyone called "Thalia's Pine" I absently passed my fingers over the bark as a way to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing by being here. We all clustered around them as if they were pop stars or some actor… like that Tristan McLean guy – I giggled awkwardly when I watched that King of Sparta movie with my old friend (I always giggle – and loudly – when I watch lovey-dovey, hot-guys-take-their-shirts-off stuff). Everyone was calling out different names and asking questions.

" Annabeth, how was Rome?"

" Did we win?"

" Hey, Where's the Argo II, Leo?"

" Percy, man, you're back!"

" Where'd you go, dude?"

Until finally, I heard an ear-piercing whistle and I took a step back.

' Okay people, move back and let us through, then we'll answer your questions.' Called a girl with choppy chocolate locks and kaleidoscope eyes.

The sea of people suddenly parted, as if she was commander. She must have been Piper McLean. They were right. She was pretty, in an inconspicuous way. She didn't play up her clear beauty and people didn't draw attention to it, unless you count all of the population gaping at her gorgeous eyes – even me, a little. Today, the girl had on a pair of faded jeans, a pair of black boots that lifted over her ankles, a snowboarding jacket in black, white, grey with a splash of blue and a white panda t-shirt with the words " Extinction Sucks" underneath.

As the famous campers walked past, I heard Piper mutter, ' gee, this must be what Dad gets at premieres. What a disaster.'

So she really didn't like attention. Interesting. And I wonder who her dad was?

Percy was all smiles to everyone; I wondered how he did it. I'd seen his picture before, in the Big House. He was a little older now, but he still had the same sea green eyes and genuine grin. I saw a funny coloured stain on the side of his Camp Half-Blood sleeve, but didn't think too much of it. Must have been beast blood and not food – I mean how can you get a food stain right on the tip of your shoulder? If someone explained and proved it to me, it would be incredible.

Leo Valdez was strange. He looked like some sort of pixie from Mexico. His eyes and hands scared me a bit too. They never stopped moving and personally, I thought we had another Stoll on our hands. Hanging from his hips was a tool belt with goo dripping from an edge and singed around the hem. What in the gods' names did they do while they were gone?

But I did notice another thing like a neon sign – Percy and Annabeth holding hands. Suddenly, my sight was tinted red. Why did I see red and green, like Christmas – like jealousy and anger – when I saw them together? Then it clicked. I, "cute" little Kitterina was jealous of one of the most famous demigods and his girlfriend. Oh, my gods. Jayne nudged me.

' Oi, Kit! Why are you red like Jerry?' She asked me.

Jerry was our pet tomato tree. I'd never done gardening before, so Jayne thought I should give it a try. I got a tomato tree and called it Jerry. And a bean plant called Beanie. With a mate called Mr. Bean. I was quite the green-thumb. And they tasted good too. I held my hands to my face. Red? I only ever got red when I was running, and I'd never blushed in my life. Red?

' Uh, would you believe me if I said, I don't know?' I mumbled quiet and fast as we walked over the hill and off to the amphitheatre.

' Nope, but I'll go with it.' Jayne shrugged. ' I can't wait to hear how the prophecy quest went. They haven't been here in ages.' She sighed as we sat down – no one bothered to keep track of where I sat anymore. Not since… anyway, we sat in the middle of everyone and Chiron trotted over. He enveloped them all in tight embraces.

That had me miffed for a minute. I only saw four people now. Maybe I was going crazy. Seeing people. Ooh, sixth sense! Nah, jokes. Then, I saw a shadow rise up from the back and a shiver went down my spine. Who was it? Why were they walking so slowly, like they were a ghost? My breath quickened while I tried to rationalize with myself. Get over it, Kit; it's probably just some Hypnos kid, sleep-walking again. Or some other person from the infirmary, overly eager to see the pop stars. Yeah. Just. Some. Kid.

Then, I saw it wasn't someone I'd seen here before. His eyes were like a forest – green and brown, swirling fast, constantly. His hair was the colour of wet sand at the beach. Scruffy too. He was tall and lanky, limbs like giraffe legs. One of the legs in his faded black jeans had a hole in the knee. He walked liked he didn't want to be seen, like he was trying to blend in with the pillars that we saw about us frequently. The boy about my age – most likely a little older – wore a mint green v-neck t-shirt and black and white flannel button-up over it, every single button left undone.

On reflex, I stood up. Jayne stared at me and tugged on my hand. I wasn't budging. Not now. Something in me said to find out who he was, rip his invisible veil off him, show him to the world. Rachel Elizabeth Dare glanced up at me. A quick look about and she dashed up to me in her restricting uniform - there were paint splodges on it already. Rachel!

She blew a bit of red hair out of her eyes - she was growing her hair out for some reason. ' Kit? Are you okay?'

I frowned and ground my teeth together. ' Honestly. I don't know.' I was still staring at the boy.

She touched my shoulder. She didn't care about my status, unlike Drew and 3/4 of the camp. ' How about you hang with me for a bit?'

' Yeah.' I nodded slowly. ' That sounds good.' I glanced over at Jayne. ' See you later.'

' Yup.' She replied and leaned down to some other camper. Some friend she was at the moment. But, then again, that's the way Jayne was. maybe she was descended from a child of Hebe?

* * *

No Slight cliff-hanger this time - I suck at those.

Another chapter coming soon :)

P.S : Sorry this took so long, writers' block and moving got in the way of my creative-ness


	3. Chapter 3 OR Questions in the Den

Disclaimer: I don't own PjatO or HoO, just this concept and my introduced characters.

* * *

Okay, I understand this is quite a while later. I just had a serious, humongous, godly off the scale writers' block – not to mention all the school work piling up higher than Mt Olympus! (Get my theme?) I hope you like it and I have made some minute changes of the chapters before, incorporating the Mark of Athena events and probable outcomes – Just little things like adding extra names and setting the theme better.

Have fun! (I think)

* * *

One of Rachel's assistant's pulled up another three-legged stool for me as we came over. Rachel then carefully sat down, probably unintentionally using a technique taught to her at the finishing school she was at. Tucking a wild red strand behind her ear, she turned to me.

' Is it that boy over there?' She asked straight up, pointing to Mr. Mystery.

I gave a minute nod. She pursed her lips as she listened to Percy and the crew's story while thinking hard.

' I have a strange feeling too.' She whispered. ' Go up to my cave after this. I have a lead I need to follow.'

I nodded back. ' Got it. Just don't go all freaky-Oracle while you're gone. Save it for when someone's actually there.'

She pulled a face as I ooh-ed at the right moment half-heartedly.

In case you didn't notice, we won. Percy animatedly explained the Roman Camp, Leo stepping in with Holographic scale and Jason explaining all the people there. They explained everything. Annabeth spoke about the buildings, getting so into it, Percy had to step in and cut her speech short – she blushed, something she did very rarely. Everything but the extra member. From the scene I'd caused earlier, I thought it best not to ask, even though I was totally itching to. My sight went red a lot. Always when I saw Percy and Annabeth grasp hands or go all gooey – I wasn't even that type, for Olympus' Sake! I noted that the star pair, Percy and Annabeth looked a bit worse than everyone else. They were thinner than I remembered them in photos, shirts almost hanging from their tall frames. Their cheeks were a bit sunk in and their skin was dull. What had happened?

At the end of it all, I nodded once to Rachel as she rushed over to the group. I, meanwhile, slipped away, off to the second, smaller hill to the right of Half-Blood Hill. Why so serious, I thought, referring to Rachel in my head. I walked back over to the volleyball court, closer to the circling gravel-ly path up the second hill. I briefly waved to Chiron, who still looked at me like I was a scientific abnormality that happened to be contagious – badly. Going up the path, I felt the hard, sharp rocks, flick back against my legs, stinging faintly. I pulled back the rich violet curtain made of velvet – never a fan of velvet, I thought vaguely. Too furry and fake like a wrong peach. Walking in, I politely pulled my sporty flats off – you know, the ones that look all fancy with the mesh and whatnot? – And flopped down on a polka-dotted beanbag. While I waited, I absently spun my incredibly short dagger in my hand – it was a teeny bit bigger than a butter knife – and drew noughts and crosses (AN: Or, Tic-Tac-Toe. Whatever.) Games on my ¾ jeans – I always tied because I put my favoured sign in the middle and fought with myself just as hard on both sides. Rachel's cave was decked out with a pinball machine, a whole wall for all her art supplies and work. It was floored with fluffy carpet that somehow always felt as if it had just been laid down, squeezing in between your toes and softer than anything. It was awesome.

Now I thought about it, I didn't want to see that boy again. For my safety – since I might look insane – and everyone else's. His sight sent shivers up my weak spine, jolting my legs like that really bad disease/habit people had – they constantly move their legs and sometimes as they fall asleep, their legs jolt suddenly and really fast. (AN: me again! Total fact this is. I get it sometimes. Not a clue what it's called though…maybe I should see someone…) But why did I act like that? Why couldn't I just contain my craziness and wait to confront him after the Gaea war recount? I had a lot of questions to ask myself.

' Kit, as I said, I felt the same.' Rachel's voice said suddenly. ' Something is up with the newcomer.'

I started and dropped my petite but deadly dagger. She sat next to me on the black beanbag covered haphazardly with rainbow splodges. She was in bare feet, her toes painted with mini masterpieces. She smiled and pulled out an Aero Bar, breaking it off and handing half to myself.

' What did you have a look at?'

She shrugged. ' What does it matter? All I got out of it was this chocolate bar.'

' I think it would be. I mean, come _on_, Rach, chocolate!' I said.

She smiled. ' I guess you do have a bit of a point. But I really just talked to Percy and the Gang. They wouldn't say anything about him.' She paused. ' And, me being the fiery red-head I am, I slightly stormed off.'

I raised an eyebrow. ' Slightly? How is that possible? Either you do it, or you don't. Which is it?'

' Okay. I did. But no one noticed.' She sighed. Rachel looked at me with her pretty eyes. ' So. About this guy. Why did you get up?'

I ground my teeth. ' I don't know! I just got this feeling, like I should point him out just because he was hiding. How bonkers is that?'

Rachel got up and weaved through the maze of unused paintbrushes on the ground, poising herself in front of the blank canvas. Magically pulling a stubby handled one from her hair, she dipped it in a dark maroon shade and started to paint. It sort of looked frustrated and a bit wild to me.

' Rachel, would Chiron have seen him?' I asked, scratching little stars on the palm of my right hand – this was nothing compared to the scars others had…I'd seen them.

She stopped and tilted her head. ' I don't think he has. He'll want to.' She dropped the brush and turned. ' Let's go see him.'

* * *

Yup. Another not so good ending. Sorry. But hopefully it will get better. I'm leading up to it painfully.

Review and I should write soon!


End file.
